Why do you hurt me?
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Petey has had enough of the pain he feels. So he decideds a way out of it? Man that summary suck! Please read! First bully fic! Rated T for sucide and child abuse


**This is my first Bully fanfic. I may take it down to tell you the truth since I doubt it is any good but you know whatever. I will take what ever you need to tell me well. I did my best with grammar and spelling. No I am not that great at either but I did my very best. So please be nice.**

**Also I did my best to keep everyone in character. It may be a little OC. But you know like I said first Bully fanfic so yeah.**

**I got this idea from playing bully for o long. I have always liked Petey. But looking at him a few nights ago I though of hius personality and what not. He seems so sad and what not. I can picture him being suicdal. So that's what made me write this.**

**Disclamier : I do not own Bully. Rocketstar games owns it!**

**Petey's POV**

I had though about it long and heard. Yeah I knew it was a selfish act on my behalf but I couldm't stand it anymore! The pain I felt. It was awful. I mean at first I could deal with it but not anymore. It was just...awful.

The bulling never stopped. No matter what someone found a way to tease me or beat me up. Either for something like I was fem boy or I liked art or whatever. I"d be knocked down and pushed around. Shoved into trash cans! It just never ended.

It wasn't any better when I got home either. I'd come home to an empty house. Then I'd wait. Wait until he came home. Once my dad walked threw that door he'd beat me. He was either drunk or be mad about something and take it out on me. Either way I'd get beat up pretty bad. I was throwen agesnts a wall before. Had a lamp broken on my head. But no one ever noticed. If they did they didn't ask.

I would go to school with black eyes bloody nosies and what not. No one would ask or they didn;t care. Just figured Gary of somone gave them to me.

After a while I just stopped going home. I mean at school I got picked on and beat up but at least I wasn't beat until I blacked out. Besides I had Jimmy now. Right?

"Wow! Pete what the hell happened to you?" Jimmy asked me once he came in.

"Nothing." I said. That wasn't untrue. Wasn't even a good lie I mean I had a black and my lip was busted open.

"Umm..Pete...incase you haven't noticed you kinda got a black eye and your lip is bleeding." Jimmy said as he jumps over the sofa and sits next to me. " So either you got your ass kicked or you really need some glasses."

"It doesn't matter. "

"Who beat you up? Just tell me and there dead."

"I don't remeber." I say and leave. Tht really was true. I couldn't remeber who did. I think it was some of the bullies and a few preps and I know that their was a Greaser in there someonwhere. Besides it really didn't matter now.

I went into my room and turned on the light. The floor bords creaked as I took each step. I had planned this for a real long time. It was pretty easy since Gary was gone. Now I had the room all to myself.

I layed down on my bed with my shirt off. I had already wrote my goodbies to everyone. Ever so gentaly I placed the knife to my arm and as fast as I could I pushed it down and watched as long cut was formed. Dark red blood bubbled up from the cut. I repeated this act until my whole are was coated in blood. I couldn't even hold it up and it was staining my sheets a crimson color.

I moved the knife down to my stomach and with the little strenght I had , I stab myself. I felt my hand fall limp. And I lied there. Watching the world spin until it became one big blear and then blackness.

**Jimmy's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I lay awake for hours in my bed just tossing and turning. For some reason I had Pete on my mind. He just seemed off today. Sad. Well more sad than he nomrally is. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed walked down to Pete's room.

I knock on the door. No answer. " Petey are you awake?"

I get no answer. " Pete look I know your up it's only eight." I still don't get a reply. " Alright Peter if you want let me come in I'll come in my self." I giggle the door knobe and hear a pop and the door opens.

"OH MY LORD PETE!" I scream and run over to him and start shaking him.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" I hear someone say.

"GO GET HELP! I THINK HE KILLED HIMSELF!"

Later on that night I was sitting up in the infrmary next to Pete's bed. He had a mask over his mouth so he could breath and one of those hospital bags giving him blood.

He was in bad shape. I couldn't figure out why he had done this. All I had was a letter to go on. A letter that only said "would you does these things to me if you where me and I was you?"

**Yeah I know could have ended better but I'm kinda rusty since I haven't wrote in a while and I had some writer's block.**


End file.
